The Weird Shinobi
by Mors Draco
Summary: Drake was enjoying a peaceful time reading manga when he suddenly gets an offer to become one of the greatest Naruto fans ever. But he gets more than he bargained for when he is sucked into the Naruto to world and has to survive. A NaruHina fic. Other pairings and violence, yeah. My first fic so please comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Weird Shinobi

Hello internet and all those who inhabit it. First off just want to say I own none of the animes mentioned in this story and/or any other references. This is my first fic I'm doing myself so please judge and if you would be so kind as to leave a review so I know what to do better. Now to more important matters. This fic is a drop-in Naruto fic, so mainly OC baced but he won't be super OP because that can be annoying. I haven't decided whether or not to make Sasuke a jerk or not I think I'll leave that up to you. There will be pairings because I love the Naruto pairings. There will be Naruto x Hinata because that should be the only one that exists. It you don't want Sasuke to be a jerk than it will be Sasuke x Sakura if he's a jerk then ether Sakura will stay loyal or if you want I can do Lee x Sakura. Continued Shikamaru x Temari, Neji x Tenten, Jiryia x Tsunade, Asuma x Kurenai, and any others you can think. Tell me what you want and I might make it happen. Also there will be a pairing for the OC so if you have any ideas please leave a review and just to mention he will be the same age as Naruto a few years before he graduates. Sorry for the slightly long introduction, please enjoy the story. (Leave a review please)

The day started off pretty normal for me that day. But now I'm tied to a chair in a dark room with one light in it and a large man with a bandana on his head with a clipboard and a smile on his face.

My name is Drake, my last name is not important to the story. Let me tell you how I got in this predicament.

I had woken up one morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I hate that sound. I then went to my bathroom to try and wake up more. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror, there before me was a guy that was about six foot with short brown hair, eyes that were brown on the inside of the iris and bluish green on outside. He was starting to grow stubble on his slightly tan white skin, like he has ever grown a full beard. He was a little over weight but he was strong to a degree; however he hated cardio exercise. That guy was me and it kind of sucked.

I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Later me and my brother went to school and I meet one of my best friends in the library to talk. He was a little fat and very lazy. He had light brown blond hair and shorter by a few inches and again one of the laziest people I know. He sat in the chair next to me and we talk about one of our favorite subjects, anime. "Dude, the new chapter of One Piece came out, it's awesome." "Alright, anything on the new Naruto chapter?" I asked. "It's cool more into One Piece though." He responded. I just sighed, "Yeah I know, "I then looked at the clock (7:30) "looks like it's time for school." "Yep, see you later." he said. "Later."

After school I went home and read the new chapter of Naruto. It was good and it made me want the next chapter even more. As I was about to put my phone down to for the night a message appeared.

**Attention readers**  
**How would you like to experience the Naruto universe even more. Just submit a video of doing these hand signs as fast as you can and can still be understood and you could win. Just send the video to the address below to see if you can become the world's greatest Naruto fan. **

The hands signs looked pretty complex. A whole twenty-five signs and I would have to do them really quickly. I sighed and started with the first one. After an hour I had finally gotten the last one down. Then I tried them all at once. Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, as I was about to do the twenty-fifth hand sign I suddenly felt really tired. Twenty-five. Not one second later a bright light surrounded me and I couldn't see anything. After a little bit the light faded. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a forest and there were no visible land marks to tell me where I was. So I did the only logical thing (and by logical, I mean dumb), and started to walk around in an area I had no information on.

I walk for what felt like hours which was probably only ten minutes. I soon came to a river so I decided to take a drink. The water was cool and refreshing, it really hit the spot. When I was done I looked the water and finally saw my refection. My jaw hit the floor. I wasn't eighteen any more; I looked about maybe eight or nine. I was shorter and my hair was the same as back then, man I looked like a girl, so embarrassing. I also didn't have any acne which I guess was a plus. I also wasn't as fat so I could probably get in shape now. If all this wasn't enough to be shocked about, I then noticed the people coming toward me. They wore white armor and white masks that depicted a cat and a wolf. They also had a drawn sword each. As they approached I realized that I knew that armor and masks they were wearing. They were the same style that the ANBU wear from Konoha in Naruto. "You have got to be kidding me." I said out loud. The ANBU on the right took out some senbon. I knew what was coming so again I did the dumb thing instead of the logical thing. "I surrender!" I yelled at the ANBU. He threw the needles regardless. The needles struck me in the chest. I felt my body tense up and I couldn't move. I struck the ground head first and was starting to lose consciousness when I heard them say. "Wait, did he say 'I surrender!'.", asked the ANBU on the left. "Yeah, he did whoops." My last thoughts were 'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!' then I passed out.

I woke up later tied to a chair in the dark room with the single light bulb and the smiling bandana guy. He was one of my favorite characters from Naruto, Ibiki Morino, head of the Torture and Intelligence Department for Konoha. With two scars across his face and his black trench coat on he looked pretty awesome. Her cleared his throat and began to speak. "Nice to see you awake, now we can get started." Great here come all the questions.  
"What's your name?"  
"Drake."  
"Age."  
"9"  
"Place of birth?"  
"Nowhere near here."  
He raised an eye brow as if he was going to ask a question. But he just shrugged it off.  
"Have you had any contact with any other Shinobi?"  
"No."  
"Have you had any contact with a feudal lord or Daimyo?"  
"No."  
"OK and final question for now, do you have any harmful intentions to and or toward any civilians, Shinobi, or any one important in the city if Konoha?"  
I knew the answer would mean life or death.  
"Never.". I stated plainly.  
Ibiki chuckled to himself and wrote on his clipboard some more. "Good, good. You stay put for now." There I decided to try something and again it was stupid. "Aw man I was hoping to go get some lunch." Again he chuckled and I knew I just got a whole lot closer to death.

It was about maybe thirty minutes till he returned. When he opened the door he still had his smile on and it still creped me out. Then he started to pull out a kunai and my heart rate sky rocketed. He brought the knife over his head, but I just say there and stared at him with a serious look on my face. The knife was brought down with decent amount of speed and I shut my eyes. I heard the sound of the kunai cutting through something but didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see that the rope had been cut and Ibiki was putting the kunai away. "Your getting some very special treatment, maggot. You have the honor to meet the Hokage." The only thing that ran through my head came right out my mouth. "Cool."

Ibiki lead me out of the building and were started toward a tall building that looked like it was in the center of the village. Behind it was the famous Hokage Mountain with the faces of the first, second, third, and fourth Hokage. It looks more awesome in person than on black and white paper. We came to the tower and went up to the receptionist's desks. Ibiki talked to her for a little, no doubt telling her why we were here. She gave me a quick glance and I saw a small amount to disdain and suspicion in her face. I'm going to get even more of that if I get the chance to be friends with Naruto. She let us go up to the Hokage's office work that same expression which no one would like. At the office door Ibiki told me to wait out in the hall first, so I just say on the floor. Ten minutes had gone by and Ibiki returned to tell me to enter. As I entered I saw an old man sitting at a desk smoking a pipe. He had white hair and some liver spots on his slightly tan skin. He also has a pointy beard or maybe it could be classified as a goatee. At his side on his desk was a hat with the character for fire and on the other side was a pile of paper work. He smiled at me like a grandfather would look at a grandson. The others in the room were two guys in chunin vests and Ibiki. "So Ibiki tells me that your new here?" asked the Hokage. "Yes sir, I am." I responded. "Hm, and he also tells me that you have no harmful intentions two toward the village, is this correct." "Yes sir, again." "Interesting, tell me do you know where you are exactly?" This question was trouble, if I answered truthfully then no doubt I would be dead. "I have a good guess, sir." He looked at me again with that grandfather mentality.

"You are in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, that is where you are." I looked at him as calm as I could even though on the inside I was cheering for this. "I am the third Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Professor. It seems that we must test you to whether or not you can access and if so how much chakra you have." "OK." I replied, this was to amazing to be true. One of the chunin came up hand performed a hand sign and waited. I didn't move a muscle hoping to not interfere at all. He opened his eyes and walked back to the old man and whispered something to him. The Hokage's face contorted into a frown, well that can't be good. "Now I would like you to perform the same sign as he did and try and feel something." I put my hands in the same shape and focused. A second later I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. It was warm and felt good, 'So this is what having chakra feels like.' I thought.

The old man looked at me with his anime again and chucked a little. "I see this is the first time you've felt your chakra, what you may not know is that you have a vast amount of chakra which is strange for one your age." I was starting to get worried, they could see this as a threat and then it'd be goners for me. "Do you plan on staying with us here or do you prefer to return to your own home?", questioned the Hokage. I thought this over I had no idea how I got here really and I definitely didn't know how to get back so they left me with only one option. "I believe I will stay, if that's ok with you, that is." He nodded his head in agreement smiling all the while. "It I'd perfectly fine, we could use someone with your chakra capacity in our forces. I would like to enroll you in our ninja academy to learn how to be a shinobi. Do you have any basic knowledge, I ask this because we would need to put you in a class with a similar age group and the only one avalible is the scene year kids." "I do have some basic knowledge so you don't need to worry too much about me." With this Sarutobi wrote some more on a piece of paper and handed it to the chunin who left the room in a puff of smoke. "I have just signed your application for the academy. You will start tomorrow so be prepared to work.", he warned. "Understood sir, thank you very much.", I replied. "We will also supply you with an apartment and a little money every month as an allowance. Ibiki if you would show him to the apartment at this address.", said Sarutobie as he handed Ibiki a slip of paper. Ibiki nodded and we walked out the door.

We walked for a while until we came to the address the Hokage gave Ibiki. It wasn't a big place but it would do I guess. It had a kitchen, a full bath, two bedrooms, and a living room. It was nice and it cool to be on my own for once in my life. As I was admiring it, Ibiki took out a scroll that I could only assume was a sealing scroll. He activated it and it revealed three more scrolls. He picked up the one on the far left. "This scroll contains a collection of clothes that should fit you," he reached for the middle scroll, "this one has ninja equipment for you to use at the academy and if your ninja career takes off," he rested his hand on the last scroll, "and finally this one contains scrolls about ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu." I looked at the scrolls and got really happy. "Thank you very much Ibiki-san." "No need to be so formal, just call me Ibiki." "Very well." He departed and do I began to look through the scrolls. I figured I'd have to push some chakra into them and so I tried to force some into my hands. After five minutes I finally got it, amazingly. I looked at the clothes scroll first, it had some mesh armor which would be useful for living. There were come combat pants with pouches and other things. There were also some shirts that were made of a really durable material. Plus three pairs of black ninja scandals. I them saw a black trench coat and it had a letter in the pocket.

'Thought you might like one as a souvenir from the Torture and Interrogation department.  
Sincerely Ibiki'

'Well that was nice.', I thought. I put it on and it was great, it had more pockets and just looked so awesome. Then I moved to the scroll with the ninja gear. It had thirty kunai, fifty shuriken, twenty yards of ninja wire, twenty explosive tags, fifteen sealing scrolls, and one hundred soldier pills. I didn't know what to say, this had to be the greatest gift of all time. I couldn't wait to start learning how to use them. I thought it was a good idea to put all the items in the pockets of the clothes I would be wearing tomorrow. I put about ten kunai and shuriken in their place. Then took at least ten yards of wire, five explosive tags, three sealing scrolls, and fifteen soldier pills into three trench coat pockets. Finally the scroll with the ninja arts literature. And as I guessed that scroll contained many other scrolls. I thought about what to start with, then looked at the clock on the wall. It said the time was one in the afternoon. I let out a sigh, it was going to be a long day.

It was ten o'clock when I decided to go to bed. I had read through and practiced many of the things in the taijutsu, kenjutsu, and the ninjutsu scrolls and was worn out. I was getting ready for bed when I saw something strange. There was blank sheet of paper next to some of the scrolls on ninjutsu. I walked over to it and then I remembered what it was. It was chakra paper that would tell you what elements you had an affinity for. I took the paper in hand and focused, then I put some chakra into the paper and watched. The paper split in half. There I learned that I had an affinity for wind, and with that I went to bed.

The next morning.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. They were knocking pretty loud and weren't letting up at all. I got out of bed and made my way to the door sluggishly. I opened the door to see a man that had on a Konoha head band, chunin jacket and had a scar across the bridge of his noise, Iruka Umino. He had a good guy smile and all I could do was wonder why he was here. "Good morning Drake, I'm Iruka Umino and I'm an instructor for the academy. I have been told that you will be joining us from now on. So I'm here to escort you there since you haven't been there before." I didn't have the heart to tell him that I got a map of the city with the other ninja literature and had memorized it last night along with other things. "Thank you very much Iruka-sensei. I appreciate the help, if you will allow me to get dressed and figure out what I have to eat in here we can head out." He looked at me a little confused with his eye brow cocked up wards. "You don't know if you have any food, didn't you eat lunch or dinner last night?" "Nope," I replied bluntly, "I was to busy studying to check." With that statement Iruka looked in to my apartment and saw all of my scrolls lying out everywhere on the floor. "That's OK, you get dressed and then I'll test treat you to some breakfast." "Why thank you, thank you very much. I'll be back soon." I turned quickly and rushed to my room. If there was one way to win my loyalty, it was giving me free food. I came out if my room in one of the pairs of sandals, a red shirt that I wore over my mesh armor, a pair of pants that were a dark blue, and my trench coat. Iruka looked at me a little weird but let it go. We left my apartment and made our way down the road. He pointed out a stand that I recognized as Naruto's favorite ramen place. I had never had ramen so I didn't know what to expect. "This is one of my other student's favorite places to eat and I have started to take a liking to it." "Cool." We sat down and he ordered for the both of us. He had one with a lot of veggies while I got one with a balance of meat and greens. I tried it warily and found that it was delicious. I ate my entire helping and was satisfied. "Ha, with you at least I won't have to worry about breaking the back." I knew what he meant seeing as how Naruto usually ate lots and cost Iruka a lot of his money. After we are we made our way to the academy. When we got there I saw many kids being dropped off by their parents and the usual school drop off stuff. I recognized several of the kids, like Shikamru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata too. Then I looked over to the swings and there was Naruto in his orange jump suit, goggles, and had a sad look on his face. I knew he didn't have any friends, but I was going to change that as soon as I get the chance. I also saw Sasuke walking up and looking cool. His fan girls started to swarm him and he just looked at them with a depressed look on his face. I would change things about him to or if it was unavoidable then I would have to take him out. "Alright it's time to head in now students, say good bye to your parents and get to class." shouted Iruka. We all headed in the school for class. Iruka stopped me outside the big doors all of the sudden. "Drake, I need you to stay back for a minute while I tell the class that we have a new student." "No problem, I understand." I stood outside the door and waited. I could hear Iruka saying that they had a new student and to treat me nice, then he beckoned me into the room. I entered and all eyes were on me. Iruka stood me in the center of the room and started to speak. "This is Drake and he will be joining us from now on.

I looked at everyone in the room and took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Drake and I hope to become friends with all of you and that we can all achieve our own dreams."

End

that's my chapter hope you like it. Please leave a review and any other comments you have. Any suggestions are welcome and hope you looked it. This chapter was primarily to introduce the fic but in later chapters I plan on more action and such. Once again thanks and good bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Weird Shinobi 2

Hello internet and those who inhabit it. Thank you to all those who read my chapter and for being my first followers. For those who might wonder I have decided that Sasuke will be a jerk in this fic because in the manga he had yet to die. Still not sure what to do with Sakura because I also think she's a waste of matter. Any way more important matters, people suggest who should be paired with my OC. And so in with the fic.

Chapter 2 : "The Academy Sucks (Like Any Other School)"

"Hello, my name is Drake and I hope to become friends with all of you and that we can all achieve our own dreams."

Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but feel super awkward. All their eyes staring down on me were like piercing daggers. Someone raised their hand and Iruka called on them for a question. That person was Sasuke and I groaned inwardly. "How come you didn't start the same time we did? Are your parents lazy or are you that horrible a ninja?" Asked the Uchiha with his trademarked smug emo look. "Actually I'm not from around here; I'm not even from any village or nation that knows about the hidden villages." I replied back with a smile. "Humph" was the only response I got. "Alright enough questions for now, Drake why don't you go pick out a seat so we can start today's lessons." Asked Iruka. I gave a nod in agreement. I started up the stairs to choose a seat. I spotted a seat that was next to a blonde boy I knew very well.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He sat there with his chin on his hands and his goofy goggles on his forehead. He looked and gave me a big smile. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He said as he sticks out his hand to be stock. I gave him a pleasant smile and took his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Drake I hope we can become good friends." And thus I had my first encounter with Naruto.

I say down and Iruka started the lesson. Bring a good student back in my world it wasn't hard to listen and take notes. Iruka stated with math and I instantaneously got bored. The math he was teaching was math that I had already learned back in my high school. So I decided to just read one of the scrolls that I hadn't gotten to the night before. Once I got a good ways in to the scroll a thought hit me like a blow below the belt. I may know a lot about the ninja subjects on paper but I couldn't perform any jutsus, taijutsu moves, or almost anything. All I could do was summon my chakra to open scrolls. I would have the weakness of Sakura with the minimal instruction of Naruto. I would be the new dead last and my goal was to become strong along with Naruto. Today was going to be along day.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Iruka announced that we would be going outside to practice taijutsu. My head struck the table with a smack. As we assembled outside the other students separated into their clicks. There were the fan girls for Sasuke cheering for him while he didn't give them the light of day. Then there was the c-list people who nobody cared about. And finally there was me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba, the slacker group in a since. Iruka took out a clip board and gathered us up. "OK we are going to do some sparing today,"(Thanks so much Iruka) "so be ready." There were going to be a lot of fights going down so I hoped I would be last. There were a couple if matches I didn't care to acknowledge. Then there came some matches that I did care about however. There was Shikamaru vs. Choji which as anyone could guess Shikamaru sort of won but with that lazy guy who knows. Also Sakura vs. Ino which turned into a cat fight with hair pulling, scratching, and name calling. Go figure. Then Naruto vs. Kiba with Kiba winning, duh. At first I thought I wouldn't have to fight any one which would be great. By then Iruka dropped a bomb.

"Next we will have the last match which will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Drake." 'THANK YOU FOR SKREWING ME, IRUKA!' I shouted in my head. I stood at the ready mark and Sasuke walked there like a cool guy. He stared at me with an I don't care look that tick me off. "Ready?" "Set," "Begin!" And with that Iruka made a chopping motion with his hand. Sasuke just stood there and looked disinterested. I got into a stance that I saw in a movie once, the best thing I could come up with at the time. This made Sasuke retaliate. He ran at right at me. He punched at me and I blocked it with luck. He looked frustrated with this and went forward with his attack. He launched a three punch combo in rapid succession. The first one landed in the chest. The next to my stomach. The final one hit me square in the head. I hit the ground fast and hard, talk about humiliating. He looked at me with a little bit of discuss, his fan girls screamed as if he did something heroic. The Slacker click just shook their heads knowing full well that that was going to happen. Naruto frowned and looked just as upset as me. "Screw you Sasuke-teme. He's new and you could have at least gone a little easy on him." The Sasuke fan base glared at Naruto with distain and furry. Naruto coward a little hoping not to be beaten. Everyone heard some chuckling from something and looked to find it. Everyone looked shocked to realize that I was the one who was laughing.

Little did everyone know, but I laugh in pain. So it can get a little creepy for people. All the ninjas in training just looked at me with a "what the heck" expression. "I'm sorry he he he, I'm sorry it's just that ha ha ha ha, I laugh in pain." I chocked out trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. "What's so funny huh?" Questioned Sasuke. "You think that this training is a joke, just something to pies the time?" His frustration was beginning to show through. "I mean no insult by it," I pleaded, "it's totally involuntary." Still chucking in pain. This made the Uchiha very mad. "You're just like that dope Naruto, except he can at least fight better that you. Guess what Naruto your no longer dead last, this idiot is." I had finally stopped laughing and then stood up. The Uchiha's words stung bitterly, but I wasn't affected by it. I then decided to bow in respect to the winner took be kind. He didn't take it well at all. Sasuke dashed straight at me with speed that I couldn't keep up with. The next thing I knew was I felt the wind against the back of my head and then the pain. Sasuke appeared behind me and landed a solid kick staight to my neck. I went flying across the training field and struck the wall of the academy with enough force to leave a dent. I lay on the ground clutching my head as other students and Iruka came to check on me. Iruka looked me over top make sure nothing was broken. Fortunately it was just a bruise. I was sent to the nurse's office to rest and recover while Iruka lectured Sasuke on how it was wrong for him to attack a bowing opponent. I caught a glimpse at the Uchiha before going inside. I glared at him and he just looked at me with his usual snug look. To this I did something I always did in my old school when I got mad. I rolled my eyes unto the back of my head so they only the white part was showing and have a meniacal smile to add to the creepy affects. Of course when I did this I couldn't see anything at all; but if I could see, I would see all the students sinking back at the sight of the new kid looking like a crazed demon. Some of the girls started to cry, other looked like they would wet then selves, and Sasuke actually looked a little intimidated by the look.

I went inside and got to the nurses office without trouble which was great. I checked in and got on the bed which was pretty comfortable. I sleped for the rest of the day and then Iruka came and told me it was time to go home for the day. I thanked him for informing me as I walked out the academy doors I looked over by the swings. There at Naruto all by himself as usual just seeing there looking sad. I went up to him and sat on the swing next to him. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" "Nothing." He said with sadness in his voice. He looked like a kicked dog that nobody gave the light of day. "Would you mind if I swing with you?" To this Naruto perked up in hope and he gave a sharp nod to for emphasis. We started to swing and talk about the academy and each other's life. It was nice and before we knew it we were swinging do high we could see the tops of the trees. Naruto then jumped off his swing and landed a good seven feet away from the swings. "Come on Drake how far can you go?" Taunted the Uzumaki. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics but then remembered that I was a kid to so I decided to go for it. I took one more kick to give some more power and jumped into the air. I suddenly knew I made a big mistake, I found feel myself losing my balance in mid air. As the ground rushed toward me I let my instincts take over in hopes that it wouldn't be as bad as it could be. I twisted my body to readjust my weight, then leaned forward. I started to flip around and slow my fall. My feet hit the ground and again I had to reenter myself to keep from falling. Once I regained my balance I looked around to find Naruto gawking at the skeptical he had just seen. I finally realized what I had done, I had made it at least ten and a half feet from the swings and landed perfectly. We then heard clapping and looked to find that Iruka had seen the home thing.

He stared toward us with a smile on his face still clapping in praise. "Wow Drake that was very good. You landed nearly perfectly and made it a decent distance. I can see that you have a lot of potential." "Thank you Iruka-sensei. I appreciate the compliment and look forward making you proud." I replied. "More for this excellent display, how about I take you two out for ramen on me." Naruto and I both agreed with Naruto being a little more excited than me but that was obvious. We enjoyed the ramen and talked some more just enjoying the company of good friends. "Drake, I want to apologize on behalf of Sasuke for what he did. He shouldn't have attached you like that when you were simply showing respect to your opponent." Said Iruka with a hint of shame in his voice. "Yeah that Sasuke-teme was a jerk for doing that, it wasn't right!" I just chucked and said, "He let his anger get the best of him for whatever reason. He hit me but I didn't retaliate so he was the one who got in trouble. No biggie." They looked at me like I had done something weird and then at each other then back to me. "How can you be so chill about this, he practically named you an enemy today?" Questioned Iruka. "Easy, it just means that I have to train and get better in order to put him in his place." That was the truth I intended to make it so. "And not to mention but you can't go through life without making enemies, that's no fun." After that we all ate the rest of our food in peace. We finished our food and Iruka paid despite Naruto having twelve bowls. After I thanked Iruka for the food I made my way home.

I got to my apartment with no problem. The real issue was there waiting. Once inside I found that only the kitchen light was on and there sitting in a chair with light to no light was Ibiki. "So maggot how was your first day at the academy?" He asked with a calm demeanor. "Well, where to start?" I questioned sarcastically. "The entire class period I read my scrolls and remembered that don't know exactly how to do anything other than to summon a little bit of chakra to open a few scrolls and nothing else. Then we had to spar and low and behold, I got my butt handed to be by an Uchiha with a superiority complex. Do my day hadn't been to great just so you know." After my tirade Ibiki just chuckled to himself for whatever reason. "What about that flip you did of the settings that wasn't too bad." He replied with a smile. I looked at him with an inquiring face and realized exactly what he meant.  
"Were you or one of the Ambu spying on me today?"  
"Me and the Anbu, we alternated several times throughout the day."  
"What am I not trusted it something?"  
"In a scene, consider it more like probation. We trust you enough not to lock you up but to little to not be fully supervised."  
I sighed knowing full well he was right. "I guess that makes scene. But it still doesn't solve my problem of being the worst student ever." I complained. Inwardly cursing my lack of ability.  
"Yes but you do show great potential, I mean you managed to get the chakra paper to work."  
"Yeah, it was pretty awesome to learn I was a wind affinity and all."  
"Not just wind," stated Ibiki, "you also have a little water affinity too. You probably didn't notice that it got a little damp later on. Not to mention that shinobi usually don't get that until there chunin."  
Hearing that not only that I had wind but also water affinity was amazing. "Thank you for telling me that Ibiki-san, this gives me some things to experiment with."  
"I would think so and as for you training to get stronger maybe you and that Naruto kid should ask Iruka about some extra practice and coaching." He suggested.  
"Thank you very much for all your help I'll make sure to put it to good use and also thanks for the trench coat it's awesome." "No problem kid, see you in a week." "Until then." I replied with a small bow and with that he left. The ideas I was forming and the hope that I could get stronger was marking me feel a little too jumpy so I decided to put that energy to good use. I started to work out like I have never worked out in this works or mine. I did several sets of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, punches and kicks. I didn't do any cardio but decided to save that for tomorrow. I went to bed feeling like a new person looking to a brought future; however, I knew that that wasn't the truth by a long shot.

To be continued...

There's my second chapter and once again I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. (Please please please leave a review) I want to know what you think. Again a pairing for my OC and also what the teams should be that's another thing I'd like to see what you'd like. Thanks again and have fun. Good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

TWS3

Chapter 3: Emotions-An Unteachable Subject

Hello again Internet and all who inhabit it. Again I do not own Naruto and any references I make and I will make references. Many. Thanks for those who left reviews and those who favorited and followed my story. I really appreciated it. And once again please leave reviews and suggest a pairing for my OC because I have so many possibilities and can't choose. I also value your opinion as my readers. Also my wind/water affinity may have upset some and let me explain. His water affinity is not very powerful; it will get a little bit more powerful later but not so much so. I really only wanted to do a few things with it but I won't reveal what they are. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU. And one last thing, I'm trying to stick to canon as much add possible, but come on the OC is from the real world so he will know everything that will happen. So of course he will change things. And more on with the chapter.

I woke up that morning with high hopes for that day. Boy was I wrong. After getting dressed and eating some breakfast I made my way to the academy. On the way there I saw some people looking at me with some not so desirable expressions.

'So they'll probably start treating me like they treat Naruto, just great. But I and Naruto will show them all up soon.' I thought to myself.

The rest of the walk there was thankfully uneventful as the academy came into view. Again I saw all the parents dropping off their children and some of the kids were playing on the play ground equipment. And of course the Uciha's fan girls were squealing, praising, and trying to win his attention. I swear I felt my ear drums bleeding. Then the saving voice of Iruka-sensei brought the choir of blood curdling shrieks to a halt. As we made our way into the building Naruto came up next to me.

"Hey Drake, want to sit by each other in class today?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "Sure," I replied" that would be great, but I warn you, if you sleep I'll hit you up side your head."

Naruto pouted at this obviously hoping to catch some z's during Irukas lesson. The class started off pretty normal with a role call and on to normal school subjects. Even in another world full of power people and other awesome things school is still as boring as ever. During this I spent my time memorizing the hand signs and trying to see if I could channel my chakra into my pencil. The farthest I got was lightly breaking the graphite tip. Baby steps I guess.

After about four hours of that Iruka announced that we would be going outside. 'Please, let it not be another sparing day, please.' I begged mentally. Turns out I got my wish. 

"We will be doing exercises and instructed taijutsu reps." OK, not the worst thing that could happen. We made our way out and then stood in a couple of lines. "Alright students we will start with ten laps around the training grounds."

I almost exploded right there. I hate running and the first thing we do out here is run around this place. I took back what I said about his saving voice and cursed him mentally. We started to run and it wasn't as bad as I thought at first. I made it at least half before I started to feel pain in my sides, lungs, and gut. When we finished I held my arms above my head for air and suck in as much air as possible. Shikamaru and Choji joined me as we were obviously in the worst shape; however, Shikamaru was just lazy and didn't ever run. After that we did pushups, sit ups, crouches, punches, and kicks. There were easier for me, thankfully. Then Iruka and another teacher with white hair set us up for inducted taijutsu. Yep that's right Mizuki was there too. I wanted nothing more than to go and beat him right there, but that would back fire faster than one of the Flash's pick up lines. So I would just have to bide my time, for now.

They stated to pair us off girls with girls and boys with boys. I got paired with Naruto thankfully, Kiba with Shino, Choji and Shikamaru, and Sasuke was with some nobody who no one could remember his name. They had us throw some punches at each other and the receiver would then block the attacks as best they could. As Naruto and I spared we both noticed that I was stronger than Naruto but that he was faster than me. Every now and again I'd get a hit out on him and every so often he'd get me, but it was becoming boring as time went on. Then Iruka called for everyone to stop and head inside for the rest of class. We continued working on some more normal school stuff but then we moved to some ninja stuff. They had us try the Bushin no Jutsu, which several kids got right. When it was my turn I was really nervous. I performed the hand signs and focused my chakra, hoping for the best. Next thing I knew there was a puff of white smoke and standing next to me was a replica of me stand straight with a non-expressive look on its face. I was shocked that I actually got the jutsu right.

"Well done Drake, well done indeed." Stated Iruka, "That was well executed and it looks as if I could come to life at any moment, good job."

I was still in awe that I did it, I guess the practice I did was worth it. Next Naruto tried and his clone looked like it was the human embodiment of the plague. It was pale, sickly, and its eyes were stark white. Everyone laughed at the poor excuse of a clone. I knew however what the problem was and planned on changing that.

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU," yelled Naruto, "you all won't be laughing for long, because I'm going to be Hokage someday."

This just made more people laugh. Naruto just went back to his seat and pouted. I left bad for him and planned on talking to him after class. Iruka continued his lecture and eventually class finally ended.

I found Naruto back at the swings and made my way over to him. I sat in the seeing next to him and waited a couple of seconds.

"Hey Naruto I want you to know that..." "That what?" He interrupted. "That you feel bad about what happened in class? Well you don't have to, because it doesn't bother me at all."

He had a big smile on and I could tell that he was hurt even through his smiling goof ball mask that he wore. "I can tell you're lying Naruto." He was about to contradict me but then just hung his head in embarrassment. "Naruto its okay, being made fun if in class happens to a lot of people."

"Yeah but not like me."

"How do you mean?" I asked knowing full well what he meant.

"I have been laughed at, picked on, pushed around, left behind, stepped on, thrown away, and a lot more for some reason that I don't understand. Parents tell their kids to ignore me and every adult looks at me with a look of disgust that I can't explain."

He keeps going on about how he felt alone, scared, and unloved. How few people genially cared for his well being and safety. Iruka was one of them and was almost felt like a brother to him. Also the people at the Ramen Ichiraku treated him like any normal person. His story was one I knew but it was still hard to not shed a couple of tears at his story. He finished on the topic of how he wanted to know who his parents were. This was going to be a difficult one for me not to blab everything right out.

"Were they ashamed of me?" He asked. "Did they even want me? Did they even love me? And if they did love me where are they now? All I wish is that they would have left something to tell me why they did what they did. Sometimes I imagine that they were great shinobi and did great things for Konoha and protected everyone in the village." Little did he know but he just had it about spot on for the description of his parents.

"I also imagine that dad was on a spy mission and he found mom one night and once they meet, they fell in love but had to keep it a secret to protect each other." Again he wasn't far off. Although that one reminded me of a story back home involving a young man and a certain blue dragon. He went on about how he wished his parents could be with him now. He would see all the other kids get picked up by their moms and/or dads and see how happy they looked and see the love in their eyes. "Shikamaru thinks his mom is really scary and troublesome, but I think he still loves her regardless."

I chuckled to myself a little at how he wants parents so much and some kids think that having no parents would be the best thing to ever happen. But of course with every scenario like that the kids learn that having their parents is one of the greatest things ever. All he wanted was to have someone in his life to tell him they love him and appreciate his presence.

"So Naruto I heard you say that you wanted to be Hokage, why do you want Sarutobie's job? When I was meeting him he looked as though he had a lot of paper work to do." I said.

His attitude suddenly shifted from solemn and slightly depressed to energetic and happy. "I want to be Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge and finally respect me." He said with his big goofball smile bill boarded across his face.

I just looked at him and sighed. "I don't think that's a good reason Naruto."

"Why?"

He asked with a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "Well, because it's just selfish. What I can tell from the Hokage is that he does what he does for the sake of the entire village. What you're saying is that since people don't accept you hope that if you were to gain that position they would be forced to accept and respect you. But if you were to do that they still wouldn't respect you because you wouldn't have earned it."

After this the blond kid just looked sad rather than sad/angry. "What can I do then to earn their respect?"

"Well you don't need to give up on your dream to become Hokage, but instead of gaining that title for respect and acknowledgement you should maybe focus on what it means to be Hokage." To this he looked a little confused. "For example, can you think of any aspect of the current Hokage that is different for any other shinobi you know?" He pondered this a bit and then came to a conclusion.

"He's older than most of them."

SMACK

Face palm. Naruto just cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I was weird. Which I was. "No, I mean more along the lines of personality and his actions." And to this the blond pondered again. This time it took him a couple of minutes.

Finally he said, "He always is nice you people and checks up on me from time to time to see if I'm doing okay."

"Alright and why do you believe he does this?"

"Because he cares for me and worries about me?" He said this as if he was guessing showing he didn't understand it fully. I decided to explain it to him.

"Yes he does this cause he cares for you but I believe that he does it because he not only cares for you but also cares for all the other people in the village. Whether that be a street vender, ordinary citizen, or a shinobi. He wants to protect everyone because he cares for them and because he loves this village."

Naruto just sat there with an expression of awe and wonder. "That sounded incredible, I never knew that's how jiji felt about his job and the village.

" "I mean it's only a guess but an educated one at least."

We sat there for a couple more minutes as Naruto thought about the conversation. As we sat the sun was slowly descending into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight as the giant ball of burning gas changed from yellow to orange and with a hint of red at the bottom.

"Fine then," Naruto had finally spoken on what had just transpired, "I won't have my goal of be Hokage be about getting respect and acknowledgement from those people who mistreat me. From now on being Hokage will be a symbol of my strength that I've attained and the love that I have for this village and its people. DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HOKAGE SO THAT I CAN PROTECT YOU AND THIS VILLAGE OR MY NAME I'SNT NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

After rubbing my ears after that abuse I finally got my wits about me. "Okay, okay, just chill." Still thinking that my ear drums could start bleeding at any moment. "Man dude you yell any loader and you may give Sakura a run for her money."

"Hey, don't insult Sakura like that. She has an amazing voice."

SMACK. Next thing that Naruto felt was a strong hand to the back of his head. "OW!" Exclaimed the blond. "What was that for?"

"Many reasons; first for thinking that her voice amazing, second that you obviously deaf, blind, and clueless about her, and third was for yelling right in my ear."

"What do you mean I'm deaf, blind, and clueless about her?" Naruto questioned.

"I think I'll leave you to figure that out on your own." I said as I started to head off. Then I stopped suddenly and asked, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do we have to go to the academy tomorrow?"

"No, there's no class on the weekends."

"Thanks, and that leads me to my next question. Do you want to train on Saturday from now on with me? That way we can both get stronger."

Naruto again lit up in anticipation. "Sure, that would be great." We then looked at where the sun was and noticed that it was late. "Well see you tomorrow then Drake." Said Naruto as he was about to speed off, but then stopped suddenly. "Wait, Drake which training ground do you want meet at?

"I then tried to remember which training grounds were where. "Um, ground 13 I guess." I replied not sure of myself.

"Okay, see you then." And with that he was off.

I made my way back to my apartment and went inside. There was no one there, which if I remembered correctly, Ibiki would only check up on me every other week or so. So that was always something to look forward to. I ate a light dinner and performed my exercise routine again. After that I was off to bed to think on today and the future.

Chapter End.

Well another one knocked out so again I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't any action, but I promise there will be some in the next. Again please leave a review and tell me what you think especially what pairing you want for my OC. Until next time, enjoy

Mors Draco out!


End file.
